Julia
Julia was Josh's former fiancée. Julia also was briefly in a relationship with Aidan before she found out he and Josh were roomates. She is a doctor at the hospital where Aidan and Josh work. She recently was dating Josh again, but died from injuries from being hit by a car. Background Julia was engaged to Josh a few years ago. She was still in med school when he left her. She was heart-broken, because Josh was the only thing that made her really happy. Season 2 Julia was first seen in "All out of Blood" when she was seeing Aidan. He used her to control his blood urges. Later, Josh finds out that his ex-fiance Julia had been seeing Aidan. Julia then storms out of their house upon seeing Josh again. Julia then gets a job at the hospital where Josh and Aidan work as a doctor. Her relationship with Aidan ends when he says "it was just sex". A few weeks later, Julia goes out for a drink with Josh's sister Emily. Emily ends up becoming drunk, and Julia and Josh take her home. After Emily is in bed Julia reveals that she came to Boston to find Josh and look for answers. Josh tries to tell her about why he left without revealing that he is a werewolf. Then Josh leaves Julia to head home. Josh finds his old friend Stu at the hospital where he works, and sees he is now a ghost. (Stu was the friend who died the night Josh became a werewolf) Josh goes to a bar, and sees Julia there, when she asks if they should become intimate. Josh says no, but appears to have a change of heart, as they go to Julia's apartment. When Josh wakes up, he finds out Stu possesed him to make love to Julia. Stu then says how he always loved Julia, and he only set Josh and Julia up because he thought Julia would reject him like she rejected Stu. After Julia and Josh started a new relationship together, she attends a dinner party with him, Suren and Aidan to make amends. The dinner was very awkward until Suren and Josh bond over Antiques Roadshow. Suren later finds out that Aidan and Julia dated, without Aidan telling her. Later, Aidan does tell Suren that she has a place in his life. Julia's friend is in town, and she and Josh go to see her. They have drinks and make amends for what had happened with the wedding. The eclipse that is happening makes Josh start to turn in broad daylight, and he runs out of the restauraunt with Julia following. He runs into an alleyway, and realizes its a dead end. Julia comes behind him, and Josh turns around revealing that he is a werewolf. Shocked, Julia walks backwards into the street, and is hit by a car. Josh runs away, so no one will see what he is. Josh later comes back, and finds Julia sitting on the side of the road. He tells her that he is a werewolf, and that is why he left. He is then ready to start their truthful relationship, but Julia says "It's too late". She looks past him to reveal her body being pulled into an ambulance revealing that she died, and is now a ghost. Her door apears, and when she is about to go through it, she turns around and tells Josh "I loved you enough, you just never believed it". Then she walks through her door, leaving Josh on the street heartbroken. Season 4 Julia was shown as a hallucination by Ramona Benson in season 4 in the episode House Hunting. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Syfy Ghosts Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Category:Season 4